The present invention relates to multiple capstan wire drawing machines and in particular to the construction of a drum having at least two capstans.
A wire drawing machine in which at least two capstans of equal diameter, having an outer circumferential drawing ring, are mounted in operative connection to each other as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,596.
In the arrangements disclosed in this patent, the first and the last capstan must both be driven, and the capstans disposed therebetween are coupled by a complex arrangement of ring gears and by bevel gears rotatably mounted herein to the driven capstans. Apart from the comparatively many individual components, this construction is quite a complicated design, resulting in the disadvantage that drawing capstans can neither be added nor omitted, since otherwise the transmission ratio from one to another would no longer be correct.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drawing drum for multiple wire-drawing machines, which makes possible a more compact and improved method of construction for each of the capstan units and which, by using identical structual units, permits variation in the increase or reduction of the number of capstans (i.e., the number of passes for drawing the wire) and which, in addition, is also suitable for drawing operations wherein the wire must be immersed in a liquid.